Code: Swap
by DetRoid434
Summary: With Naomi's and James' lives suddenly swapped, literally, the Lyoko Warriors find that their old enemy has just played a new trick
1. Prologue: Trouble Brewing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of it's characters. I also do not own the OC appearing in this chapter. She belongs to Sakurphoenix.**

_One rainy night at James place. He wanted to visit Naomi at Kadic for a couple of days. Little did he know was that someone was watching him. That someone is XANA._

"So, he wants to visit Naomi, huh?" XANA said to himself.

_James called Naomi who was sleeping at the time._

"Come on. Pick up, Naomi." James said.

_After a couple of rings, Naomi answered the phone._

"Hello." Replied a sleepy Naomi

"Hey, Naomi. How are you?" James said.

"James. It's 11:00. Can I you call tomorrow?" Naomi asked.

"That's the thing. I'm moving in a couple of weeks." James replied.

"What!" Naomi yelled, waking her up.

_That woke up Aelita. She then knocked on the door._

"Naomi, is everything alright?" Aelita asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah. Everything's fine, Aelita." Naomi replied.

"Ok." Aelita said before going back to her room to sleep.

_At midnight, XANA was up to no good._

"Time to put my plan into effect." XANA said to himself.

_He did just that. XANA had swapped James and Naomi's bodies._

**To what they will react when they wake up. Til next time, this is DetRoid signing off the air! Auf Wiedersehen**


	2. The Notice

**Hey. It's me, DetRoid434. I know! My beta reader was busy that she couldn't edit this till now but I'll let her do the disclaimer.**

**Sakuraphoenix: Thanks DetRoid434! He does not own Matt, Naomi or McKenna. They belong to me. He also doesn't own the Code Lyoko characters and that's all.**

**Me: Thank you Sakuraphoenix. Now then! On with the show!**

**James's POV**

_I woke up but something didn't feel right. I then looked at my body and saw that, well, for starters, this wasn't my body. Second, I usually don't wear flannel pajamas around this time of year. Maybe it's because I don't have flannel pajamas, period. I then saw a mirror, and my eyes widened in shock as I realized that I was in Naomi's body!_

"No!" I yelled.

_Aelita then knocked on Naomi's door._

"Are you ok, Naomi?" Aelita asked?

"No, I'm not." I replied.

"Can I come in then?" Aelita said.

"Sure." I spoke.

_Aelita then came in._

"Naomi?" Aelita asked?

"I'm not Naomi." I said.

"James!" Aelita said in shock.

"Yep." I replied.

_We quickly hurried to Jeremy's room where Matt, McKenna, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich were, along with the genius himself._

**Matt's POV**

"Hey Naomi. How did you sleep?" I asked

"It's not Naomi, Matt." Aelita said.

"Then...who?" I spoke.

"The name's James. I always talked to Naomi during the weekend but this happened." James said.

"But how?" Yumi questioned.

"That's the weird thing." James told them.

Naomi's phone rings and James answered it.

"Hello?" James asked

_I didn't know who he was talking to, since it was only a one-sided conversation, but in the middle of their conversation, James looked shocked at what the person on the other end had said_

"What?! Hang on; I'm putting you on speaker." James said.

"Okay, as I said, I'll be there today but don't worry. We'll explain everything to you." Naomi replied.

"Ok." James whined.

_He then hung up the phone and we waited for an explanation. Ten minutes later, we heard a knock on the door, and Naomi came in, in James' body._

**James's POV**

"Naomi?" asked McKenna.

"Yep. It's me." Naomi replied.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Well..." I said.

"I think we can both explain." Naomi said

"Okay…" McKenna trailed off

"Okay, so James and I were talking on the phone last night." Naomi said

"Near midnight, I think?" I asked

"Sounds about right, the witching hour." Naomi joked

"Anyway, one minute, we're both talking on the phone, and then we go to sleep. Next thing I know, I wake up in flannel pajamas…" I started

"What's wrong with flannel?" Naomi asked

"Nothing, just saying. As I was saying, I woke up, wearing flannel pajamas, and I was in Naomi's body." I said

"And you?" Jeremy asked

"Woke up wearing a t-shirt and shorts, in James' body." Naomi said

_There was a brief period of awkward silence, but everyone, minus me, had the same look written out on their faces._

"It's time to tell you our secret, James." Aelita spoke.

"About what?" I said in rebuttal.

"You… might not believe us, but you gotta promise to keep this a secret." Yumi said

"Okay, I swear. Cross my heart." I said

"Okay, Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Matt, McKenna, and I… are fighting to save the world." Naomi said

"Aren't we all?" I asked

"In a different way. Have you ever heard of an artificial intelligence?" McKenna asked

"Of course. I'm familiar with the prospect." I said

"Well ours is a real problem." Jeremy said

"You have an artificial intelligence?" I asked in disbelief

"More like we fight against one practically every day. His name is XANA." Ulrich said

"XANA?" I asked

"It's a dangerous program." Aelita said

"Kinda like a computer virus that controls electricity." Odd said

"He gains access to the real world by activating towers on a virtual world named Lyoko." Ulrich said

"I believe XANA may have caused the switch." McKenna and Jeremy said at the same time.

"Wow!" I replied in shock.

**Naomi's POV**

"So, what should we do?" James asked.

"Well. Nothing happened yet when we woke up, unlike last time." I said.

"Wait, last time?" James asked confused

"At one point, Yumi, Odd, and Naomi had all switched bodies." Jeremy said

"Yeah, and Odd just HAD to wear a dress the next day! I hate wearing dresses!" I exclaimed

"So, do they stay like that for now?" Yumi spoke.

"Hope not." I whined.

"How long will it take?" Ulrich asked Jeremy.

"Not sure this time since XANA didn't do it thru the materlization program." Jeremy replied.

"So, I have to stay in his body!" I said.

"At least my body has a job." James yelled at me.

"Whatever." I said in annoyance.

_**So...There you have it folks! The next chapter is up but how will this swap work for our heroes. Stay tuned for these answers. DetRoid...and Sakuraphoenix! SIGNING OFF!**_


End file.
